


Talon: Noxus' Street Rat

by Javi



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Games, League of Legends - Freeform, Lore - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Videogames, game, league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Javi/pseuds/Javi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An assassin, a lover, a fool. I'm all these things and all these things haunt me just like the people I kill over and over in my dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_I am proud of you my son.._

I am the blood of this city, her streets are my veins and the Noxian High Command the heart. The soot filled clouds over head are the many nightmares that haunt me and devour me from the within. The personalities here are as sharp as the ice cycles dripping from the frozen caves of the Frejlord. We are cold, merciless and violent. I serve Noxas and Noxas only...she saved me and so did the lost General Du'Conteau. 

 

Talon woke up from a brief taxing sleep. He was unsure if he could even say that what he does during the night qualifies as "sleep". He would rarely have his eyes closed longer then a few hours and then he'd have a dream about his morbid past. He couldn't let such things bother him in his day to day, because a tool doesn't have feelings and that's exactly what he was...nothing but a tool, a tool for Noxus. A tool that must not be broken. He took pride in Noxus and all that it was for his father, the great General Du'Conteau, did the same.  
  
"Stop staring off into space like that you freak me out.." Katarina said as she shoved him into existence.  
  
He blinked as he stood in The Hall of Noxus awaiting orders beside his redheaded sister.   
_'How the hell did I get here so fast? Did I not just wake up? Am I still dreaming?' He thought._

The Hall of Noxus was where Darius deployed their missions for the week and it was quite the hindrance. Talon didn't think much of Darius, 'we are two very different men.' He thought, ' I for one like to get things done fast with the flick of my blade where as he likes to drag things along with torture and anguish. ' Darius slicked his hair back sorely and let out a deep sigh,

"Talon you get Piltover this week.." he grunted. 

The assassin's eyes narrowed and he slowly crossed his arms, "gimme my file and I'll be on my way.." he said his voice groggy from being half asleep. 

"This isn't an assassination Talon. I need you to steal someone...kidnap him per-se." Darius said fiddling with one of his knives in-between his large fingers.

"kidnap? Don't joke with me-" Talon said irritated but of course the large bruiser cut him off, 

"Shut the fuck up. It'll be an easy job, just get it done alright? He knows too much and he has information we need...now get out of my sight." 

He threw the aggravated man the stocky file and he caught it carelessly as he looked back at his punk sister who was smirking at him, "Good luck Tal~"

"Hey at least I'll have a bit'a fun.." the assassin said sarcastically knowing that this was going to be nothing but a pain in the ass. Katarina smiled wider and raised an eyebrow as she looked at her well kept nails, "I know right, just don't get caught by Piltover's hound dogs they might send you back to Demacia-"

"Shut it." Talon said looking offended. He despised that putrid name. Demacia was his birth land and he has heard that his blood reletives still live to this day though he wished they didn't. He never knew them and he didn't plan on meeting them... 

 

Talon saddled his raven black horse with the supplies he needed to travel to Piltover and Je began to ride out of the empire like city. The further he road out the less glorious Noxus looked- outsiders vandalized some of the buildings with graffiti and planked windows could be seenon either side.

Noxus wasn't as fortunate as Piltover when it came to inventors and machinery. It was more about fighting and becoming strong because if you weren't strong you didn't survive.

The assassin arrived in the bright and shining utopia of Piltover, hover cars and bikes racing around above head as he unmounted his horse and hid him in a back alley with food and water. Thousands upon thousands of people walked around making their way to their destinations in a hurry on flying boards and skates. Piltover was truly an amazing place. 

Talon had changed into a citizen like outfit with a sweater and dark pants, his armor and blades hidden underneath. It was very cold this time of year and it was only colder in Piltover. He looked around at all the tall buildings and let out an aggravated sigh,   
"How'm I going to find a kid in sucha gigantic place.."

He was taking a look at the file, blonde, blue eyes and two distinct triangular markings on his face. Kinda looked like a girl to him. There was only a pictures of the boy in the file, no words. Talon felt himself suddenly lose his balance and he slipped and fell hard on his back in a puddle of soapy water.

"O-Oh my gosh!! A-Are you okay sir?! Let me help you up!!" He felt two small hands grab his muscular arm and barely lift him up. Talon looked down at the file that was now soaked in water and then he looked up at the boy who was attempting to lift him up. It was Ezreal...

 


	2. New Emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezreal and Talon begin their adventure together, at first as enemies but certain emotions could change that. 
> 
> (Sorry I haven't updated, commenting helps me get back on track though so please comment haha)

Ezreal had dragged the intimidating Noxian into his small shabby apartment.

Talon scanned over the place- he had hundreds- no, thousands of various maps of Runeterra hung across the walls. The assassin stood in the door way quite impressed that he was the youngster who did all this.

Then he spotted on his desk the maps of Noxus...

These maps were very intricate and detailed. Although it seemed like he knew all about the underground tunnel system it wasn't as much as they had presumed. Yet still too much information for a 'pilty' boy. 

It was now ripe in Talon's mind, he had to be taken care of...but the sun wasn't down yet and there were still too many commoners out. He'd have to wait.

Talon grunted as he felt a soft towel drape over his head and a glass of ice water being pressed into his hand, 

"What is all this- are you some kid genius or somethin'?" 

Ezreal shrugged, "I guess you could call me that...my parents were explorers and my Uncle is a scientist..it kinda runs in the family haha." 

Talon nodded taking a sip of the water,

"Aren't you supposed to be in school??" 

Ezreal slowly sat down at his desk, "I already graduated...I work at a shop a mile away with my- uhm..friend Jayce haha." 

Talon watched him become all flustered and blushy. How disgustingly obvious...

"So today's your day off?"

"yes.." 

"How 'bout I treat you to lunch. You look starved kid.."  
Talon said, thinking he was poor and couldn't afford harty meats and proteins. No matter what Darius decided- he knew he wouldn't be leaving Noxus dead or alive. So he thought he would help him beef up a bit if Darius decided to let him live. No harm in that right?

Ezreal simply agreed to go out and he grabbed his keys and wallet. 

Talon was slightly confused at himself. He wanted to take care of this runt but why? He kind of reminded him of himself when he was a street rat...alone. 

 

The two ate lunch at a small Piltover diner and there Ezreal began to ramble about his life story. 

How he got the glowing triangles, his past relationship with Lux Crowngaurd, the most popular girl in school! Then of course..

"I found out I wasn't straight after my first time haha! Kind of embarrassing..I don't know why I told you that- you're real easy to talk too! Jayce doesn't like it when I talk so.."

Talon raised his eyebrows. His ears were ringing from this kid talking non-stop. Maybe they weren't so alike after all. He had to at least pretend like he was listening...

"Is Jayce your boyfriend?" The grungy man said plainly, looking at the clock-

'Two more hours..'

Ezreal felt his eyes glaze over and he furrowed like he struck a chord in him.

Talon made a face, 'oh gods is he going to cry!?'

 

Ezreal sighed shaking it off, "he doesn't call it that but we are pretty much in..one of 'those' relationships." 

Talon popped his last french fry in his mouth and made his signature grunt noise. There was silence for a painful moment and then,

"Don't let it hurt you." 

 

Ezreal looked up at him surprised he was actually trying to comfort him!

"You're 17- you're about to become a man...so don't let anything get to you, toughen up-you're too soft." 

He said glaring slightly.

Ezreal grinned and blushed looking down again,  
"Thank you." 

Talon sighed, 'oh no I think he's starting to like me-' 

Ezreal smiled, "everyone says Noxians are so mean and scary but you proved them all wrong!" 

Talon made a face, "no I am mean- and I am scary.." 

Ezreal laughed, "no you're not you're sweet!" 

 

Little did the odd pair know they had jealous eyes watching them from outside the diner window...

Talon felt a large hand grab him by the shoulder and turn him aggressively around into a fist!

Talon was slow to recover and held his jaw, slowly looking up at the 5'o clock shadowed smug grin on Jayce's face.

Note that Talon wasn't that tall, he was about 5'7 and Jayce was a solid 6 foot.

He wasn't going to let that stop him...

He kneed Piltover's hero in his gut making him bend forward and swiftly sucker punched him! The crack of his nose breaking echoed throughout the diner.

Jayce growled grabbing at his blood gushing face, "you stay away from Ezreal you rat!-"  
He looked around confused seeing they had already gone!

Talon had his arms tightly locked around the blonde practically carrying him out the door! 

They quickly left back to Ezreal's studio apartment. 

Ezreal had tears streaming down his face because he didn't know what to do! Jayce was the only one who took care of him!! Yeah he was abusive but...at least he had a roof over his head. Without Jayce he wouldn't have a job or anyone to protect him...

While Ezreal was pouting on his bed, Talon grabbed all of the Noxian maps off his desk and put them in his own bag. 

"Come. We're leaving-" 

He grabbed Ezreal roughly by his arm and lifted him up. 

Ezreal struggled, "No!! I can't leave this is my home!!"

Talon shot a fierce glare back at him yanking him close, "you don't have a choice." 

He tied his wrists and threw him over his shoulder- but he was so light it felt like he was carrying a pillow. 

The sun was finally down by this point and he saw the black steed in the distance.

Hearing the horse's whiney Ezreal then realized that this was all planned form the beginning. He had fallen deep into his trap.  
Yet he didn't contest because that day he realized there was nothing for him in Piltover except pain...and lonelyness.

 

They road off into the night.


	3. Yikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezreal and Talon are on their way back to Noxus but a storm blocks their way and they end up staying at an inn.

Ezreal was silent as he felt the horse come to a hault infront of a wooden tavern. 

"Storm came in faster then expected- we're stayin' here tonight." 

He slid off the charcoal horse and knotted the reigns to a nearby stall.

Ezreal made no urge to move off of the horse's back, he just slumped there, head down, with his bangs over his face.

Talon was not pleased with this attitude. 

He grabbed him by the back of his puffy jacket and tugged him violently into the muddy ground. 

"Do as I say boy." 

He picked him up with a solid yank and began untying his bruised wrists. 

Ezreal began rubbing his now free hands without hesitation to try and sooth the throbbing pain.

He walked the boy inside and spoke to the busty woman at the front bar. They seemed to know each other from Ezreal's perspective and she even giggled and flirted with him. 

'Gross' 

Ezreal thought as he glanced down at his red sneakers. He definitely looked like a foreigner in this western style town...

Before he knew it he felt Talon's large hand grip onto him again. He shoved him into what seemed to be a sauna. 

"What are we-" 

Before Ezreal could even speak,  
he felt a rough hand brush across the bare skin of his back! Talon started roughly removing the blonde's shirt but before he could contest,

"She said she'd do our laundry for us be grateful."

Ezreal growled scowling, "OKAY-I can remove my own clothes then!!"

Talon scowled back at him, "well you wouldn't get off the damn horse so how was I s'possed to know if you were going to do anythin'! Damn brat. Go sit in one of the tubs you smell like horse shit." 

Ezreal hissed under his breath, "well I wouldn't smell if you didn't knock me off the horse dumb 'noxy'.." 

Ezreal was fully nude now but he quickly indulged into the hot steamy water while Talon was still getting undressed. 

There was one square clay tub in the corner of the room and it was dimly lit with candles. It was large enough to fit ten men inside, yet Talon sat right next to him. 

"Do you know what privacy is in Noxus?" Ezreal growled squirming away from him.

Even though it was so dark Ezreal could still see Talon's tan muscles and nice figure through the water. He forced himself to turn away and sunk a little under the water. 

"No what is it?..."   
Talon grunted as he leaned back on the edge of the tub. 

Ezreal glanced back at Talon who had his eyes closed. The boy began realizing that Talon wasn't that educated when he spoke and he probably only knew a life of killing! A true murdering machine...

Ezreal spoke softly feeling kind of bad for the idiot Noxian, "it's nothing-" 

"I wana know."   
Talon said loudly.

Ezreal sighed and rolled his eyes, "its like if you read your sisters diary and she got mad because she keeps secrets in there-" 

"I can't read so guess I don't have that- and what are you keepin' secret your dick? We're both men relax." 

He said opening his hazel eyes and glaring at him. 

Ezreal looked at him with pity not caring that he had such a menacing look on his face. 

"You're kinda cute when you glare like that.."   
Ezreal smirked at him trying to hurt his manhood.

Talon smirked, "why thank you.." 

Ezreal immediately frowned pissed that he picked up on his intentions so easily. 

Talon laughed at Ezreal's expression, "I have a sister y'know I know all those tricks. If you're tryin' to get me to drop ya for shit like that it's not gonna work." 

 

Ezreal sighed quite annoyed and then quickly washed his hair and grabbed a towel to leave. 

"Where's the room?.."   
He said as he wrapped the towel tightly around his waist.

Talon grunted, "straight down that hall to the right...don't try anything." 

 

Ezreal glared seeing that the woman already took their clothes, "trust me I'm not going anywhere like this." 

Talon shook his head leaning back into the water. 

 

Ezreal walked straight into the room hoping no one saw him.   
He looked around and it was literally one queen sized bed and a small antique desk in the corner with a dim candle. 

He sighed realizing they'd have to sleep together... 

'Great- all I need is an illiterate rat spooning me all night..' 

Ezreal collapsed into the bed and it was at that moment he realized he was utterly exhausted. 

Within 5 minutes the little explorer was sound asleep...

 

 

Ezreal woke up to the sound of cattle and towns folk going about on their day to day business. 

He did a quick scan of the room and Talon was sitting at the desk sharpening one of his blades. 

"Good mornin' goldy locks...hurry up and get dressed your clothes are right there."

He gestured to the end of the bed where his clothes were neatly folded. Ezreal shot a glance at the other side of the bed and it was untouched, "did you...sit there all night?" 

Ezreal questioned. 

 

Talon smirked a bit, "not all night..I went shopping for supplies when the market opened around 4 hours into the mornin'.." 

Ezreal blinked, "why don't you sleep??" 

Talon frowned and shook his head, "none of your business mister. Now hurry up- I'll wait outside and give you your secret time." 

He walked out and shut the door. 

 

Ezreal felt himself blush red, 'was he watching over me all night to protect me?...that's really...fucking cute.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a few new things to the last chapter and cleaned it up a bit. This chapter was uhm :^) fun to write lol


	4. Arrival

They were back on the abandoned dirt road once more. Although it seemed like it took them the entire day just to get back. 

"There's a shorter way to get back to Noxus..it would have cut this ride in half if I would have know you were going to go all the way around Runeterra!"  
Ezreal stammered. 

Talon groaned, "the forests are too dangerous this time'a year...I'm protectin' your skinny ass." 

Ezreal blushed and glared at him, "why are you protecting me??..aren't you people going to kill me? Isn't that what you do?.." 

Talon bit his lip trying to with gold the truth, "I'm not allowed to speak of my orders."

Ezreal sighed and leaned his fuzzy blonde head into Talon's back out of frustration, "I could say I wana go home but then I'd be lying.."  
He pouted.A small tear dripped from his cheek onto Talon and he watched it soak into his clothes. 

The assassin's ears turned red hot when he said that and he pulled up his hood, "Anyone is free to join Noxus..but you have to commit to her." 

Ezreal made a face, "I don't want to live here...I love my shop with all my gizmos and gadgets in it! I'd rather not live in a palace that still uses horses to get around.." 

Talon grunted and said under his breath, "maybe you'll change your mind once you've lived there brat.." 

 

Ezreal ignored his grumbling and closed his eyes resting on Talon with his arms tucked around his waist. 

 

Ezreal woke up to being carried into a pitch black room. He felt Talon's strong arms rest him into a soft bed and then he felt him move away...

"Wait...what's happening?" Ezreal croaked barely awake.

"Darius had to see to a trade down east...he won't be back for a few days so I'm just gonna keep ya here." Talon said as he began removing his armor and many blades.  
Ezreal watched him getting undressed and realized this was his room...

"Are you gonna sleep tonight?.." Ezreal asked.

Talon looked back at him now in his sweat like pants. "I guess so- its always easier for me to sleep when I'm with a girl all night." 

He walked over and messed up Ezreal's hair with his large hand and laid beside him. 

Ezreal blushed and scowled, "I'm not a girl!" 

"You sure do feel like one..smell like one..act like one." Talon pried. 

Ezreal went to go smack him but his hand was caught before it got anywhere close...Talon used this to his advantage and held him to the bed. 

"I bet I can make you sound like one too..."

Ezreal turned beat red and closed his eyes furrowing his brow, "I can't deny that... I already know what I sound like.."

The blonde felt himself blushing even harder as thoughts of him making those noises came to mind. 

Talon smirked and then sighed, "hmmm I'll think about it..just go to bed."  
He let go of him and turned over on the other side of the mattress. 

Ezreal was furious, "you can't just tease me like that and then go to bed!!" 

Talon smirked with his eyes closed, "your entire being has been nothin' but a tease to me. Trust me..if you live past this week I might have at ya.."

Ezreal groaned and curled up away from him..but then reality hit. It was winter and there was no fire place or heater in this room...

The blonde curled into the hot blooded man who seemed to not mind this gesture at all. 

Ezreal was able to fall asleep quickly as did Talon, which was actually the first time in a long tim he had been able to rest so easily. 

'Who woulda thought..an assassin and an explorer..'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what u guys think? Uhm I draw pictures of talon and Ezreal a lot on my instragram if you guys wana see that too lol @vrepitsart


	5. Katarina

Even though the morning sun rose, it was still quite gloomy out and dim. 

Ezreal refused to get out of bed until he had warmer clothes to wear...it looked as if it was about to snow outside! 

The assassin brought the spoiled boy some warm Noxian furs and helped him wear it properly. 

Ezreal stood in his new get up admiring the dark stained leather and black cloth strapped over his body. 

"Now if you just had a manlier face you'd look like a true Noxian.." Talon teased.

"Oh please.." Ezreal hissed. 

Talon lead him out to the Noxian Great Hall and assured him that it wouldn't take them long to figure out what to do with him. 

That didn't bring any comfort to Ezreal at all...but at least he knew they would not kill him. 

 

It seemed that the only member of the High Command available was the infamous General Swain.

Talon approached the general and took a knee before him-Ezreal did so too trying not to show disrespect. 

"I see you completed Darius' orders Talon. Very good...I presume you would like to know what to do with thisss...explorer."   
Swain's voice sounded like he was morbidly ill but his physique said otherwise,

"Since he is not in restraints he must be compliant, yes?" 

Talon glanced back at Ezreal and then back up at his superior, "Yes, Sir.." 

Swain grinned showing his yellow cavities to the world, "How pleasing...Darius knew you'd be back quicker then him...so he left you instructions on his desk. Go and retrieve them and have the boy start working immediately." 

Talon nodded and as he stood so did Ezreal, "Yes, Sir..." 

 

Swain waved his hand rather slowly allowing them to be dismissed.

 

Ezreal followed Talon closely as they walked down the scarlet adorned halls, 

"What does he mean start working? What kinda work is it?" Ezreal questioned. 

Talon's leather cape trailed behind him as they walked and he didn't look back to talk to the worried boy,   
"I'm assumin' it's the kind of work you're good at...there aren't many explorer's here so..they must need ya to look at a map or somethin'-"

Just as he finished speaking Ezreal felt a sharp cold knife push against his neck and pointy nail scrape up a handful of his hair.

"Oooh! Look a new pet mouse~ my you're so lucky brother mine- I would have loved to play with this one!"   
Katarina sounded like a snake hissing in his ear and it made Ezreal cringe. 

 

Talon sighed glaring at the red headed devil gripping onto the frightened angel blonde. 

"Let 'em go. We have work to do.." Talon growled. 

Katarina laughed teasingly, "awe I'd kill to see that mad dog face of yours~" 

Talon gave a sharp glare, "I'd kill just to make you fuck off.." 

He smacked the knife out of her hand so fast Ezreal didn't even have time to blink! He pulled the small explorer into his arm away from her with a sudden hard pull. 

Ezreal felt himself squish into the assassins broad chest from the sudden force. He felt so weak compared to all these intimidating Noxians! 

Katarina whined, "Ouch! Don't be such a dunce Talon! That's my good hand!!" 

Talon began walking away with his damsel, "ya say both your hands are your good hands. Don't touch my things and you won't get hurt." 

Katarina hissed, "bastard.." 

 

 

After that fiasco, they finally made it inside the overly massive office. 

Talon seemed uneasy being inside and Ezreal wondered why...then he seemed to read his thoughts when he said, 

"This used to be my father's office..." he sighed, "now let's just get you set up.." 

He handed the blonde a file and a large aged scroll. 

 

Ezreal opened the file and began reading it,   
"The Void Prince?.." 

Talon grumbled, "great- I know bout this shit. It seems our base in Shurima's been under 'attack' for a while now. Every solder we send over gets scared shitless sayin' it's haunted by somethin' called the void prince..." 

Ezreal raised his brows reading the description, "they want me to trace this guy down and have you kill him.." 

Talon jolted, "what!? No!!" 

He grabbed the file away from him and looked at the words that he couldn't read. He saw his name though and it made him believe it was true... 

"Last time I was in Shurima was...I was with my father..I can't.." 

 

Ezreal's heart began to beat fast hearing such pain in this assassin's voice. He truly does have a heart...this must be hard for him...

"I'm sorry Talon...."

 

 

 

 

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHOH :^)   
> Btw I drew a picture of Ezreal in his Noxus outfit on instagram @vrepitsart ok bye stay tuned bois


	6. Mental Health

I woke in-between my father and mother in their bed made of the finest silks in the land.

My father was a king, my mother his queen. 

I had a younger sister who I played with regularly in the garden. It was spring time, the flowers gave off a calming aroma and the ocean blue sky completed the atmosphere. 

We must have gotten carried away-

something happened. 

My sister hit me with a stone.

I couldn't move! 

My leg was broken...she just stared at me with cold eyes...and walked away leaving me to die.

 

A man dressed in dark armor with a scarlet hood picked me up in his arms. He rescued me and took me to his home...and I cried.

"Ssshhh." The man spoke so sweetly and softly, "I am your father now...now obey me and keep quiet." 

 

I silenced my sobbing as best I could and everything soon faded to blackness. 

 

 

"That was the last time I cried...when I was a child." Talon said sternly as he looked up at the blonde. 

Ezreal swallowed his saliva as he continued to mark up the map,  
"No need to explain yourself to me...crying doesn't mean you're weak in my eyes. It actually makes you stronger." 

It had been a few days since Ezreal's arrival and he had narrowed down the possibilities of the Prince's location. 

Darius still hadn't returned from his business so they had no choice but to continue without him. 

Talon stood next to Ezreal and spoke intensely, "It's my duty now to protect you while we are in the desert lands...If I die protectin' you-you gotta make me a promise alright?"

Ezreal looked up at the man with furrowed brows, "I'll find him Talon..I won't stop looking till the day I die.." 

Talon swallowed, "it's my life's purpose..to at least find his body or what happened...even if it's at the bottom of the ocean." 

Ezreal nodded sighing softly, "You have my word...thank you for trusting me with this. " 

Talon made him look up at him, "If we are goin' out there we have to trust each other or we won't make it out. Gotta have each other's back- got it?" 

Ezreal nodded a little scared at how serious he was, "got it." 

 

The two loaded up a carriage. They wore layers of clothes so they could change as the climate got hotter. 

It was a long journey to Shurima- it would take them about a week. 

 

With Ezreal's navigation skills and Talon's street knowledge they were able to take the quickest and safest route their so it ended up only taking them four days.

 

They arrived at Mogron Pass- this was said to be one of the most dangerous roads in Runeterra. There is said to be bandits and theives waiting in the dark crevasses of the mountains on either side. 

Although, it was the quickest and easiest way to get there and Talon knew he could fend them off- even if they were outnumbered. 

Ezreal kept his eyes behind them as they road through and Talon kept his eyes infront and above. Even if they did attack they wouldn't be able to sneak up on them what so ever. 

Ezreal caught some of them watching from above but because he made eye contact they knew not to try anything.

 

"My mom always told me to keep my head up while walking down the street- now I know why."  
Ezreal said as they made their way out of the pass. 

 

They finally arrived at the Noxian base that seemed to be a small Shuriman town that they took over. 

There were many towns people out and about seeming to mind their own until they stopped the carriage infront of the chiefs place. 

The two solders saluted as they saw Talon and Ezreal approach. 

They entered inside and the chief quickly turned from what he was doing and smiled,  
"Ah thank the gods!" He said in a deep booming voice, "you are here as Darius promised. Now I hate to rush but-do you wish to rest or get right to it?" 

Talon spoke sternly, "give us the details of the situation- we won't be goin' out on any expeditions until the mornin'. I will not risk gettin' caught out there at night." 

Ezreal nodded agreeing.

"Ah of course sir. Well I don't really need to tell you much of anything...just wait till tonight and I'm sure he'll pay you a visit.."  
the chief glared at them. 

 

Talon blinked slowly, "Right...we'll be going to our house now- it's the one on the outside right?" 

"Yeah- all the solders and people moved into the center of the village to protect themselves."  
he said with a maniacal tone. 

Talon nodded and grabbed Ezreal rather roughly and they moved out of the building. 

 

Ezreal flinched and squinted as they got back on the carriage, "the fuck was that guys problem??? Who's going to visit us??" 

Talon sighed as he road toward the small home, "looks like we're gonna find out..." 

 

They made their selves at home in the small clay hut. It was completely furnished with a large pillow like bed. 

Ezreal laid on the bed shirtless, "it's too hot to sleep with a shirt on so don't do anything weird.." 

He made a huff noise out of frustration but it sounded rather lewd. 

Talon was shirtless as well in his leather pants glaring at the small one, "just don't start complainin' and it'll be fine."

Ezreal hissed, "my skin isn't as thick as yours alright...I may be an explorer but I'm still a city boy."

Talon snarked, "so you have sensitive skin as well as sensitive feelin's?" 

Ezreal leaned up and glared at him, "fuck off..I'm probably not going to sleep tonight anyway so we mine as well do something.." 

Talon smirked and put his knee up next to him on the bed,  
"Something to shut you up sounds good..." 

Ezreal blushed trying to push his knee off, "why-get away from me you're sweaty!! " 

"I don't know what you were expectin'- two men trapped in a sweaty hut with nothin' to do.."  
he pushed him down with one hand. 

 

Ezreal was beat red now and turned away from him, "how embarrassing!! You think you can just man handle me?!!" 

Talon scooped him up and pushed his face into his chest. His chin and cheeks were covered in a rough 5 o' clock shadow and it raked across his skin as he kissed it. 

Ezreal made a face feeling their bodies stick together already. 

The blonde obviously wasn't happy and he voiced his objections loudly but his body stated otherwise. 

He began panting from being slammed against him so suddenly and repetitively!

"Not-Not on the bed!!" He exclaimed not wanting it to get it dirty with seamen and sweat. 

Talon smirked as he slid him off the bed and onto the stone floor- which hurt surprisingly more so.

Talon started quickening his pace and Ezreal felt his face go numb with pleasure. His arms grew weak and he felt his back arch, "I'm gonna-" he stammered. 

Just as he said so he felt a burst of hot liquid inside of him and he let out a high note from deep within. Drool slid down his lip as he felt himself release as well. He immediately felt weak and his arms shivered as he collapsed onto the floor passed out. 

"See? Now you can sleep..." Talon grunted picking up the limp boy.

 

He grabbed a wet rag and cleaned him up a bit and then laid him down gently on the bed. 

 

Night came quicker then anticipated and with the night so came the void creatures. 

A purple eerie glow seemed to light up the small hut as the blonde slept soundly. Then a quite evil sounding laugh echoed throughout the room. 

 

"Don't move.."  
Talon stood behind the purple creature with his blade pressed against his back. 

 

"Oh~ how frightening~"  
The tan skinned being slowly turned to the assassin with a wicked grin. He had radiant purple eyes and long dark eye lashes. His hair seemed to act as if it were under water- as did his body and purple cloaks. He looked angelic and almost beautiful in Talon's eyes. 

"Ah! Let me take you home-....Caleb..." 

Talon's pupils shrank, "how do you know my name??" 

He was shocked by this- a guess? Can he read minds? 

"Why~ the general told me all about you! Ah~ you're so handsome now!" The prince said as he graced his hand upon the assassin's face. 

Talon's face softened and then tended up and he stepped away from him, "liar..stop terrorizing this base and go back to hell where you came from!!"

The Void man laughed and smiled down at Talon, "I do not wish to talk with you here...come to my home tomorrow with your pet~ I have a surprise for you~"  
An oval like passage way of darkness appeared on the wall and he gracefully walked inside and disappeared. 

Talon dropped his blade and fell to his knees panting- his heart was beating so fast he could no longer stand. 

The clanking of metal hitting the floor woke Ezreal with a jolt. He quickly jumped out of bed to see if the assassin was alright and wrapped his arms around him. He assumed he had a nightmare but no it was much worse then that...it was real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SECS :^>
> 
> Instagram @vrepitsart


End file.
